


In This Warm Embrace

by obxcurma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Actually He Gets 9, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Johnny Depp Is Alphard, M/M, POV Sirius Black, Period-Typical Homophobia, Regulus Isn’t Here Cause He And Siri Never Hugged, Sappy as fuck, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius cries, he gets one, idk how to tag, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obxcurma/pseuds/obxcurma
Summary: The noble, most ancient house of Black certainly was not known for their love and affection. At least not their love and affection for their eldest son.Everything changed the moment he left them behind and stepped on the Hogwarts Express.Or:Sirius Black’s first hugs with the people he cared about the most.
Relationships: Alphard Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Andromeda Black Tonks, Sirius Black & Euphemia Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black & Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	In This Warm Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is actually the first work I’ve published anywhere, and I’m seriously nervous, so I’d love it if you’d leave comments and kudos if you like it!. Also English isn’t my first language, so feel free to correct any mistakes.
> 
> PS. I imagine Johnny Depp as Alphard and Keira Knightley as Andromeda

0

The noble, most ancient house of Black certainly was not known for their love and affection. At least not their love and affection for their eldest son.

Even before he was sorted, even before he became a disgrace, even before he became a mudblood lover, a blood traitor - they were stern and cold and somewhat cruel towards the young boy.

He was too loud in family gatherings, which was quite amusing for Uncle Alphard, his favorite uncle, but made his mother absolutely furious. He had diverse opinions, which he was brave - or stupid enough to show. He once even told his cousin, Bellatrix, how ugly the weird mark on her forearm is, which earned him a slap to the face. 

When he got to 9 3/4, he noticed a lot of parents hugging their children goodbye. His own father didn’t even bother showing up, so he was left with his mother, his little brother Reggie, and their disgusting, old elf. 

He looked at his mother patiently.

She was never one to show affection, at least not to him (Reggie got a different treatment, because he was the perfect noble son and not the heir, but little did they know he was just as mischievous as Sirius when their parents weren’t looking) but he thought that maybe this time it would be different, given the occasion, given the fact they’re not going to see each other for a few months until the holidays.

She bent a little bit so she could look him in the eyes. She wasn’t very tall compared to the other black women, standing at 5’6,and Sirius was just a few inches shorter. Her dark eyes stared into his, and for a moment he thought she was going to hug him or at least say goodbye, but all that came out of her mouth was “I don’t know where you got your... rebellious nature from, or your blind, idiotic bravery, but you better be sorted into Slytherin, young man.” 

That was when he realized that he never mattered to her. Not really.

He walked into the train with glossy eyes and thought that this was his chance. His chance to find a family that actually cared for him and not for stupid titles.

1

The first hug he got was one he would never forget.

Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor, even after his mother’s warning. In his opinion, his chat with the sorting hat was quite funny, especially because he was certain that his mother would turn absolutely red with madness if she heard the things it said about him.

He was now sitting with Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon, Doracs Meadows, Mary Macdonald, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, waiting for the boy that he met on the train to get sorted.

James Potter was a change from his cold, strict, formal family. He was very loud, even louder than Sirius, and his hair was all over the place - a sight that his mother and aunts would look over in disgust. He was kind to him and didn’t fear or frown at his last name like the kid with the greasy hair he ran into before sitting next to James, and he was funny and Sirius really hoped they would be sorted into the same house.

_ “My mother wants me in Slytherin with my cousins.” _

_ “Ugh.” James made sure the disgust was showing on his face, “Slytherin? My dad told me that Salazar Slytherin was a really bad guy. He said he hated everyone who isn’t pure blood and believed being a Pure-blood makes him a true wizard and superior to everyone else. He was completely bollocks!” _

_ “My parents are just like that!”  _

_ “Wait - you don’t believe that Slytherin was right, do you?” _

_ “Well, I mean... no. I don’t. Actually, my favorite cousin ran away not long ago with a Muggle-born! They were so upset. It was quite amusing, really.”  _

_ “I’m gonna be in Gryffindor! The house of the brave and the daring!” James puffed his chest at that and they both started to laugh.  _

_“Maybe I’ll be in Gryffindor too!”_

“Potter, James!” The professor with the weird pointy hat called, and Sirius straightened his back and looked up so he could see James.

Something about the way James carried himself made Sirius smile. He walked with his head high, never tripped, and a grin was spread all over his face. You could never tell he was a first year, and that it was his first night at hogwarts, and that he was about to face a bloody talking hat that is going to make a decision that could change his life forever, or for at least the next 7 years.

“Gryffindor!” The hat called, and Sirius jumped out of his seat, along with the prefects, Frank Longbottom and Alice Fortescue, and quite a lot of his fellow housemates. 

Sirius cheered as James walked rapidly towards the first years with a huge grin on his face. 

Before he could blink, James Potter was throwing himself at him and laugh was heard in his ear. Sirius froze for a second before wrapping his arms around James. 

They hugged for a moment or two before James moved to sit in front of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, shook their hands and introduced himself. Sirius watched as James smiled at all of the girls politely and stopped and stared at one of them for a while. The redhead, Sirius noted.

“Hi, I’m James!” He said with a small smile and a faded blush on his cheeks, offering her his hand.

“Hi, I’m Lily!” She smiled at him back and shook his hand.  
  


2 

Christmas this year was very different than normal.

His mother owled him and requested - no, demanded that he won’t come back for the holiday. He frowned at the letter, imagining Reggie without him in the annual Black Christmas gathering, and then lit the letter on fire.

“You should come stay with us!” James basically jumped on him when he heard. 

Ever since the sorting night, James and Sirius became best friends. Sure, Sirius also adored Lupin, the tall, quiet, brilliant boy they shared their dorm with, and he wouldn’t admit it but he liked Pettigrew as well, especially when he brought them snacks from the kitchens, but it was different with James. They somehow clicked from the very beginning.

“It would be so fun! We could play Quidditch with the Prewett twins- they always come around on Christmas Eve, and we’d stay up all night and my parents would absolutely love you! We can invite Peter and Remus too, if they’d like to come, and-”

Sirius started to zone out pretty fast. It was always like that with James - he was very smart, and his brain was so fast and so was his mouth, so every time he got excited over something he couldn’t shut up until he got everything out of his system. 

“I’d love that, James. Thank you.”

That’s how he found himself in the Potter’s sitting room, his trunk on one side and James on the other.

They were soon greeted by who he assumed to be Mr. Potter, all from James’ stories. He was tall, and had some grey hairs in his dark brown hair. He wore glasses identical to James’ and a smile just as big.

“Hello boys!” He said and hugged James tightly. James jokingly told him to get off and that they talked less than a week ago. Sirius frowned to himself. If Mr. Potter was his father and he hugged him like that, Sirius probably wouldn’t let go.

“Sirius Black! I’ve heard all about you!” Mr. Potter was still grinning and offered his hand to Sirius, who took it with a shy smile on his face. “Oh, no need to be shy. It’s not every Christmas that James brings a friend of his.”

“Maybe because I was homeschooled till Hogwarts.” James mumbled and Mr. Potter chuckled.

“Make yourself at home, son.” Mr. Potter said and turned away and walked out of the room. Sirius felt his stomach ache at the word son.

“James!” A woman’s voice was heard from the kitchen, and James almost ran towards it. Sirius looked at him curiously.

He could still see James as he ran into his mother’s arms, and hugged her tightly. Mrs. Potter wasn’t very tall, but still dropped to the floor to hug her son. Sirius almost looked away from the two of them, cheeks warm, feeling as if he shouldn’t witness this moment. 

After a few moments of standing dumbly next to his trunk, James waved at him to come and Sirius walked towards the two.

“You must be Mr. Black, am I right?” 

Unlike Mr. Potter and James, her smile wasn’t as big. It was softer and kinder, and it made Sirius feel so at ease that his breath got caught in his throat and all he could do was nod. 

“Can I?” She asked softly as she opened her arms. Sirius felt his cheeks getting even warmer as he looked to James, who was talking to a tiny house elf, looking away from them.

Once again, he couldn’t bring himself to speak, so he nodded softly, and she so tenderly wrapped her arms around him he felt like crying. It was so different from the way James hugs, tightly and grounding. Mrs. Potter’s hug was warm and gentle, and it made him realize what home should feel like.

3 

It was the second month of second year when he realized that Remus Lupin is a werewolf.

No, that isn’t right. He realized back in first year. It was May. He accidentally saw Remus change his shirt and the scars on his neck when everything clicked.

He knows what beating scars look like. That wasn’t that.

But it was the second month of second year he figured he should bring the subject up.

After tons of research, and a lot of observing, he was finally sure that Remus was a werewolf. It wasn’t even a question.

It kept Sirius up at nights a lot. He thought about the transformations he read about in the care for magical creatures books he borrowed from Alice Fortescue, and about Remus being torn apart every month, and it made his heart break. 

Remus, who was brilliant in every sense of the way, Remus, who defended Mary and Lily every time they were taunted by Slytherins even though he was the most quiet of their friend group. Remus, who talked about chocolate as if it was the gate to heaven, Remus, whose smile tended to be small, but when it was big, it made everyone in the room smile black, Remus who folds his bloody socks!

He doesn’t deserve that. He doesn’t deserve to be called a dark creature and he doesn’t deserve rights being taken away from him for something he cannot control. He doesn’t deserve the pain and the scars who are a constant reminder.

Most of all, he doesn’t deserve to carry this all on his own. Sirius doesn’t understand! Did Remus think they would hate him? Fear him? Surely he cannot think that!

Sirius could see Remus was tired. Tired of a lot of things, but of lying to his friends above all.

It was the day after a full moon when Pomfrey finally allowed him to visit Remus. 

He was sat on the bed of the hospital wing, chewing on a bar of chocolate. When he saw Sirius he smiled, then the smiled flattered, and Sirius understood that Remus realized he wasn’t covered and Sirius could see all of his scars.

Remus winced when Sirius caught the hand that reached for the blanket. “It’s okay,” he said. “I know. It’s okay.” 

Remus looked like he was about to throw up. 

“How long have you known?” Remus asked quietly. 

“I don’t know. At least a few months.” Sirius said just as quietly, and Remus nodded.

“Did you tell James and- and Peter?” Remus said, looking at his lap.

“No, of course not.” He said quickly.

Remus took a deep breath, “I understand if you don’t want to be friends-“

“Are you an idiot?” Sirius said loudly, and Remus frowned at his lap once again. “Re, look at me!”

“What, Sirius?”

“The fact you’re a- it doesn’t change anything! Re, it doesn’t matter!”

“Of course it matters!” Remus shouted, and Sirius was thankful no one was in the hospital wing at that moment.

“No it doesn’t! What happens once a month against your control shouldn’t matter to anyone!”

“It should. I’m a monster.” Remus whispered.

Sirius caught Remus’ neck with his hands, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “Remus, I know enough monsters and you have to trust me when I say you don’t have a drop of evil in you. You’re the kindest, most brilliant man i know. Turning once a month will never be able to affect that.” 

“Thank you,” Remus whispered through what sounded like tears, and he hugged Sirius softly. Remus buried his face in Sirius’ neck, and Sirius carefully tightened the embrace and allowed him. 

4

He can’t remember the last time he came back alone from detention. 

He had to serve detention for turning Snape’s hair a bright red during charms (he wasn’t sorry, not a bit, but McG made him apologize right after she lectured him for it.)

“You’re a forth year now, young man! One’d think they’d stop misbehaving by that age!” She said, as she usually did when they were caught by her. 

So, Sirius walked back into the common room alone, for a change, only to find a girl sitting in front of the fire.

He quickly realized it’s Marlene McKinnon. 

Ever since first year, Marlene McKinnon was a sight for sore eyes. 

Her blonde hair always looked shiny and as soft as a pillow, her face flawless and her green eyes always big and curious. 

She wasn’t as loud as Mary Macdonald, as Sarcastic as Dorcas Meadows or as nerdy as Lily Evans. 

She was graceful, kind, funny and cheerful all at once, and watching her in the act always made Sirius smile to himself.

But at that moment, she was everything except graceful and funny and cheerful.

He could see from behind her that her soft hair was drenched and her clothes completely soaked.

He doubted if he should approach her, but he felt like he needed to anyway. 

“McKinnon?” 

She turned to him, and he could see that her eye makeup was smudged, her under eyes covered in black.

“Sirius,” she nodded, still managed to be polite while in whatever state she was in. He sat down next to her.

“You okay?”

He wanted to make a joke so badly, to bring the bright smile back to her face, but she looked so devastated he couldn’t think of anything right to say.

“Ye- no.” She chuckled, but there was nothing cheerful about the sound, and a silence followed.

“Do you- you want talk about it?” Sirius asked quietly, even though no one else was in the room. 

“You have to promise me you won’t tell anyone.” She replied, and Sirius nodded.

“Don’t worry, I know how to keep a secret.” He thought about Re’s furry little problem, about the three other almost completing becoming animagus, about Uncle Al’s secret relationship with a Muggle-born and about the scars on his back he got that summer.

“I sneaked out today, to meet Brianne. My Ravenclaw friend. We met by the lake and we got caught by a bunch of stupid Slytherins. They jinxed us into the lake and- and I think one of them kept me underwater for a while because I couldn’t breathe. They ran off at some point and she ran off as well and I couldn’t breathe Siri-“

She took a deep breath, as if she still was still underwater and Sirius turned red with fury. “Who?”

“It doesn’t matter Sirius. Dorcas is probably going to get them when she finds out.” She whispered.

“Why would they do that?” 

He knew it was the wrong question to ask, but he couldn’t help it. They were bloody Slytherins, they didn’t need a reason, but something was still missing.

“Siri- I-“ 

“You don’t have to tell me, Mare, it’s oka-“

“They caught us kissing!” She said loudly.

A silence was followed after that, while Sirius ran through the facts in his head. 

“They caught us kissing,” she whispered, and her voice trembled.

“Oh.” Sirius said.

“Oh.” She said bitterly. 

Marlene kissed a girl. 

Marlene liked girls. 

Marlene liked girls, so it must be okay for him to like boys.

But then he remembered - it wasn’t about him, at least not right now, because Marlene was caught by Slytherins and she was drowned because she kissed a girl. 

He wrapped her arms around her, and she tensed underneath him. “It’s okay, Mare.” He whispered in her ear. “Me too. It’s okay.” 

“You- wha-“ she whispered as he felt her relax into the hug, and he ran his hand up and down her back.

“I- I like boys. Like you like girls. And it’s okay. We’ll be okay.” 

She nodded into his embrace. They both still sat by the fire when Marlene started sobbing, and until Marlene was dry.

5

He screwed up.

He ruined everything. 

It’s almost the end of their fifth year, and Sirius can’t seem to bring himself to be happy about it. Not when Remus isn’t there to be happy with him.

He was selfish, and cruel, and such a bad friend.

Why would he do that?

Sod Snape! Sod him for taunting him and teasing and saying such things about Remus he wanted to kill him right on the spot so he sent him to the goddamn Whomping Willow. Everything was ruined. 

He was in such state of fury he didn’t even understand what he’s done until James looked like he was about to punch him in the face before running to the Whomping Willow. 

He made his peace with Prongs (which meant he also made his peace with Wormtail, because honestly, Peter couldn’t possibly think for himself and blindly followed James and the rest of them anywhere) but Remus still wouldn’t even look at him, and when he did his eyes were full of pain and betrayal and Sirius couldn’t breathe at the sight. He never wanted to hurt Re. Never. 

But Remus couldn’t bring himself to forgive Sirius, and Sirius understood because he wouldn’t forgive himself either, and he deserved the silent treatment and the broken looks and every gram of pain for attempting to hurt his best friend.

So now, a few weeks later, he was still sleeping in the common room. 

“You’re still here, Sirius?” Lily Evans walked in. He shrugged as he stared into the fire, not looking at her at all.

“Why aren’t you in your room?” She said quietly and sat next to him on the sofa. 

“Doesn’t matter.” He said plainly, still refusing to look at her. 

“I know we’re not really friends, but you can always talk to me Sirius, always.” She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and it took everything in him not to shove her away and yell at her because he didn’t deserve this comfort. He didn’t.

“Thanks, Lily.” He whispered. They sat next to each in silence.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” She asked. Sirius nodded, finally looking up at her. 

Evans looked at him with such tenderness he felt like he was about to cry, but held his tears.

“Hey, come here,” she said softly and drew him in, tightly holding him, and he felt okay for the first time in weeks.

After that night, he was certain that Lily Evans’ kindness was the most precious thing in the entire world.

6

Sirius saw Uncle Alphard’s owl on the Christmas of seventh year.

Uncle Alphard wasn’t fond of owls or letters, for some reason. Sirius always wondered why, but it wasn’t the only thing strange about Uncle Alphard, so he let it go.

When he wanted to chat to Sirius, he sent his owl with a short message which said the same thing every time: “meet me by the fire in the common room after midnight” 

When he first got it in his first year at Hogwarts, he was more than confused, but went anyway.

Sirius was equally fascinated and terrified when his uncle’s face appeared in the fire for the first time. 

Then, it became a routine. Every few weeks Uncle Alphard’s familiar owl dropped his note in the great hall, and Sirius was on his toes the whole day waiting for their late night conversation about his uncle’s travels and about school and friends.

It was sooting, knowing that an adult who wasn’t mum and dad, Arthur and Molly, or one of his teachers actually cared for him. It was sooting to know that his childhood wasn’t all tainted by still having Uncle Alphard and Andromeda there. 

So when Sirius started to get less and less owls, he was concerned, and slightly hurt or maybe disappointed? He feared that his uncle disowned him along with his family - no, along with the Blacks, or maybe Uncle Al simply got tired of him and their late night talks.

As he read his uncle’s too long letter (at least for him. Remus, Dorcas and Marlene wrote much more than his uncle on their shortest letters.), he took a deep breath. 

_ Dear Sirius, _

_ I’m sorry I couldn’t contact you any sooner. _

_ I’m afraid I fell ill. Healers say I don’t have much time left.  _

_ I would like to see you before. Andi and Ted were already here with their pink haired daughter. What a wonderful thing she is. You’d love her. _

_ I won’t write any more, since the quill the hospital let me use is quite awful. I’m currently staying at St Mungo. Come when you can. If you’re unable to come, owl me back. _

_Uncle Alphard._

A day after that, he appearated with dad. Once they found Uncle Al, Sirius said his goodbyes and quickly rushed into the room.

He took a sit by his uncle, who looked awfully not like himself. He was pale, at least paler than Sirius remembered, and his once warm brown eyes which were staring into Sirius’ were as black as his last name. His hair was notably shorter than usual, and he was sweating even though it was December.

“Uncle Alphard,” Sirius greeted him, and he almost frowned at how soft his voice was. 

“Sirius,” his uncle responded with his signature smile, two dimples and white teeth and all.

“What happened?” The younger boy asked, and Uncle Al shook his head.

“Doesn’t matter.” Sirius noticed how rough his uncle sounded, and he swallowed.

“Um. How long?” He whispered.

He felt like a little boy again, sitting next to Uncle Alphard and whispering to him so Walburga wouldn’t hear and stop their fun. 

“Doesn’t matter either. Let’s focus on the present and future, Sirius.” Sirius forced himself to nod and tame his curiosity.

“I called you here because I am dying, and I have been for a while.” Sirius stared at the ground. He felt ashamed for assuming his uncle went along with the Blacks, or got tired of him. Felt ashamed for dishonoring him.

“I never had any kids, Sirius. I never wanted any because I didn’t want to burden a child with this... this family. This heritage. Unfortunately, my siblings disagreed. I’m so happy to have you and your cousins,” he stopped suddenly. “Well, maybe not Bellatrix. A piece of work, that one. Try not to cross paths with her willingly in the future,” he winked at Sirius and chuckled to himself and Sirius found himself nodding and laughing too. 

Even when he was dying, he was laughing. Sirius hoped that in the end, when it comes to that, he’d laugh too.

“You have to- to try and keep contact with Andi. She’s very fond of you, Sirius, Ted as well. Owl them when you get back, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. Promise.” 

“I always knew you’d be the one to break tradition. Every family gathering, when you made those not so funny and inappropriate jokes, or that one time you defended Reg after he yelled at Druella for being cruel to that ghastly old elf and she almost hexed him, or when you punched Bellatrix in the face and pulled her nasty hair for screaming at Narcissa. You always had that mischievous glint and fire in your eyes, and the huge smile you saved for only those who truly appreciated it. I’m sorry they tried- still trying, I assume, to take it away from you, my boy. I hope that they would never succeed.” 

Sirius’ eyes were bright, and he nodded once more because he felt like anything he’d say won’t be enough to respond to the words coming out of Uncle Al’s mouth.

“You’re a Gryffindor to the core, Sirius. You are so, so brave. They never deserved you or Andromeda. They never understood. They are blinded by hatred, and they will never win as long as wizards like you and Andi are still there to fight them” Uncle Alphard grabbed his forearm and held him softly. “You, Sirius Black, are the very best of them. Never forget that.” 

Sirius felt a tear running down his cheek, but he didn’t bother wiping it. He launched at his uncle, still trying to be as gentle as possible, and wrapped his arms around him. 

It was the first (and last) time he hugged his favorite uncle.

7

“Sirius Orion Black, aren’t you gonna get up and greet your favorite cousin?” He froze when he heard the familiar voice from behind him. It was just as it was when they were young and before she ran away, but a bit more mature now. He stopped opening his gift from Mary and turned around to see her.

She was just as gorgeous as always. Her eyes were shining, her signature smirk he knew so well rested comfortably on her lips, and her hand was being held by a tiny girl with pink hair and a huge smile.

“Andi!” His eyes widened, and Andromeda’s smirk turned into a small smile.

“Siri!” She returned in the same tone. James chuckled next to him. 

He got up, almost tripping on his own feet and walked quickly towards his cousin.

“Merlin’s beard!” He said before jumping on her, and she quickly left her daughter’s hand (who ran towards Charlie and Bill Weasley) and wrapped her arms around the shorter boy. 

“When did you get all soft, cousin?” She chuckled in his ear and he only squeezed her harder. “I missed you, you idiot!” 

“Missed you too, Siri.”

8

Sirius smiled at his friends as they were lead by Hagrid towards the boats. 

Even though he was quite happy and was excited to finally graduate, he couldn’t help but feel a little overwhelmed.

James was more than eager to sacrifice his life for the war - honestly, all of them were, Sirius too, but he was also terrified.

While at Hogwarts, he didn’t really think about after. Didn’t even think he’d reach that point.

It was a silly dream, but he hoped the war would have ended before they graduated. He hoped they’d get to live a normal life - as normal as they could get.

But it was just a silly boy’s dream, and now they’re being shipped off to fight a war he never thought he’d have to fight when he first came to Hogwarts, only 11, when his greatest concern was what house he will be sorted into.

He stepped a bit closer to Remus, who looked at him shortly before intertwining their hands. 

He had to fight. For Remus’ future. For James and Lily’s. For Andi and Ted’s and little Nymphadora’s. For Mary’s. For the whole wizarding world and beyond, really.

He released a birth he didn’t know he was holding when they reached the boats and he noticed Professor McGonagall and the headmaster standing there waiting for them.

Professor McGonagall took her time talking to every single one of them - James first, of course. Lily right after.

“Oh, Sirius Black.” She sighed, but a smile formed on her lips. “Who am I going to give weeks of detention to now that you’re leaving?” She tilted her head, and Sirius couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m sure some brats are gonna show up now that the Marauders are gone. Don’t you worry, McG.” He smirked mischievously as she shook her head.

“You, Mr. Black, are one of the finest students I’ve ever taught.” She got serious, and he straightened his posture as she talked.

“You are as mischievous as it can get, I’m sure you’re aware, but you’re so truly brave and passionate about the things you care for it almost makes up for that.” She took a deep breath, “You’ve made decisions so incredibly stupid during your years in Hogwarts but you’ve somehow managed to overcome and make up for all of them.” 

“So formal, Minnie. It’s almost as if it’s the end.” He teased, and he noticed a look of horror cross her face before she masked it with a small smirk.

“It’s the end of an era, yes, but we’ll meet again. You’re a great wizard, Mr. Black, and unlike some may assume, a great man.” She whispered.

Before she could stop him, he stepped forward and quickly wrapped his arms around her. She shook her head once more before returning the gesture.

“I’m gonna miss being your student, Minnie.” He whispered.

“I’m gonna miss teaching you, Mr. Black.”

9

He could hear Lily screaming at James from the outside of the hospital room, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Remus gave him a look that silenced him immediately, but he could see Remus’ failing to hide a small smile.

The five of them - Mary, Dorcas, Peter, Remus and him were all waiting outside of the hospital room.

Peter was pacing nervously around the corridor, Mary and Remus were catching up, Dorcas was tapping her leg nervously, and Sirius, being him, was annoying all of the formers.

“What’s taking them so long?” Sirius said as he sat down next to Dorcas.

“Maybe the fact that Lily is delivering a sodding baby?” Dorcas raised her eyebrows at him, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Did they choose a name yet?” Mary finally turned away from Rem, asking no one in particular.

“No. They also don’t want to name him after the grandparents. Bless their souls, but their names are horrible.” Sirius shuddered at the thought of James naming his godson Fleamont. Fleamont, may he rest in peace, was the greatest man Sirius has ever known, but his name wasn’t all that great at all.

“Well, I bet they’ll know once they see him.” Remus assured, and Dorcas nodded in agreement.

A few hours later, Dorcas was laying down, her head resting on Sirius’ lap, Remus was by his side and Mary was sitting on the floor beside Peter. 

“Wait. Wait. The screams stopped.” Mary said and stood up quickly, Sirius right behind her.

“Sirius! Godric’s balls!” Dorcas shouted at him, but he couldn’t bother looking back at her.

And just like magic, Marlene stepped out of the room, a smile on her lips and her healer robes a bit dirty with blood. 

“Black, come on in. Lupin as well.” She said softly, and Sirius felt butterflies in his stomach. He ignored Mary’s groan and Peter’s squeak and rushed inside. 

Lily was standing up with a tiny boy in her hands, smiling at him with bright eyes and so much love. James was sitting in a chair next to her, his fingers hovering over the small baby.

“Oh my god.” Remus whispered as they both sat down on the other side of Lily. “He’s- he’s-“

“He’s perfect.” Sirius said quietly, and Lily looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Yes, he is.” 

James fixed his glasses and grabbed the baby away from her, holding him softly. He murmured sweet nothings to him, and kissed his head.

“Pads,” James said, and Sirius finally tore his eyes from the baby. “Would you like to hold Harry James Potter?” 

He was sure his heart skipped a bit. He swallowed, nodding, not trusting his voice at the moment.

James carefully handed him Harry. He could feel Remus’ eyes looking at him, and he slowly turned to look at his boyfriend, tenderly holding Harry’s head. Sirius couldn’t believe he was capable of such tenderness until he had his godson in his arms.

Harry James Potter. 

Sirius swore he would never let anything harm that boy.


End file.
